leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS055
Cinnabar Island |prev_round=Pidgeotto Pick-Me-Up |next_round=The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually) }} The Primeape Directive (Japanese: 'VS オコリザル ' VS ) is the 55th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot A week has passed since began training under . Blue notes that Yellow has been training hard, but also muses that Yellow's refusal to evolve her Pokémon is severely limiting their abilities. Yellow's unfamiliarity with using the Pokédex also proves to be a handicap, as she struggles with the and that Brock and Misty gave her. Blue wonders if the two Pokémon could prove useful since they belonged to Gym Leaders, but quickly thinks otherwise at the sight of the two rebelling against Yellow and attacking her instead. Meanwhile on Cinnabar Island, Blaine carries out his research on the who attacked them in Celadon City, testing out the insulating suit he had worn. Blaine discovers that the insulating suit is similar to insulating technology that Team Rocket had invented, linking the Super Nerd to as the latter had once taken a sample of the same technology in his fight against . He is certain that Mt. Moon will hold more clues to Red's disappearance, where Brock is carrying out investigations. Continuing her training under Blue's instruction, Yellow reads up on the Pokémon that Red had registered in his Pokédex, and marvels at the sheer amount of data inside as well as the fact that Red had previously captured an Eevee. Further away, Blue notes that the environment has become desertified, just as the two Trainers notice a huge swarm of surrounding them. Blue notes that the Mankey are attacking out of hunger, and orders Yellow to push back the Mankey with him, releasing his own Pokémon into the fray. While Blue's Pokémon have no problems defeating the Mankey, Yellow is still seen to struggle despite her efforts. Blue points out a sitting further away, suggesting that the evolved Pokémon is the leader of the troupe, and tells Yellow to distract it while he handles the Mankey. Yellow follows suit, using her to rush to the Primeape and attack it from close range, prompting it to chase her in rage. The Mankey troupe promptly starts to lose focus with their leader's distraction. Coordinating with Yellow, Blue sends his through his Pokédex to Yellow's, which emerges through Yellow's Pokédex and faints Primeape with a . Blue explains to Yellow that he utilized Porygon's ability to move through cyberspace as the Mankey run away, and is about to comment on Yellow's abilities when he sees her heal Primeape of its injuries. Yellow consoles Primeape before it happily returns to its group, and Blue notes Yellow's unique ability to heal and communicate well with Pokémon. Later, Yellow thanks Blue for training her, but tells him that she has decided to travel alone in order to become stronger by herself. Blue informs Yellow that the best way to reach her destinations are via sea, and advises her to board the S.S. Anne since none of her Pokémon can swim. As he leaves, Blue sends another message to via his . Far away, Bruno continues training with his , while Lorelei notes the unique ability of Hitmonlee: the ability to stretch its arms as well as its legs. Major events * 's training with has been going on for one week now. * Yellow and Blue are attacked by . * Yellow decides that she will train alone as goes separate ways with Blue. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Brock * Blaine * Lorelei * Bruno * Miles Pokémon * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Ratty; 's) * (Dody; 's) * (Gravvy; 's) * (Omny; 's) * ( ) * (Bruno's) * (multiple) * Trivia Errors * In the translation, is incorrectly pluralized as Primeapes. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= |fi= |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Primeape |es_eu= |vi = VS Okorizaru }} de:Kapitel 55 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS055 fr:Chapitre 55 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA055 zh:PS055